Celebrations Found Part 3 Marvenian Miracle
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: Conclusion. The revolution begins. Will Don and Judy find peace?
1. Intro & Chapter 1

**Celebrations Found**

**Part 3**

**Marvenian Miracle **

**Introduction**

**Professor John Robinson** (Guy Williams): Doctorate in Astrophysics and Planetary Geology. Interested in sports including football and fencing. Birthdate 1/14/57

**Maureen Robinson** (June Lockhart): Doctorate in Biochemistry. Interested in cooking, hydroponics and gardening. Birthdate 6/25/58

**Dr. & Dr. Robinson **were married on 6/10/77

**Judy Robinson** (Marta Kristen): Wanted to pursue a career in acting, singing and dancing. Birthdate 2/26/78

**Penny Robinson** (Angela Cartwright): Interested in zoology, classical music and literature. Birthdate 9/9/85

**Will Robinson** (Bill Mumy): Interested in geology, electronics, singing and playing the guitar. Birthdate 2/1/87

**Major Don West** (Mark Goddard): Air Force major. Interested in flying, cars and contact sports. Birthdate 7/24/73

**Dr. Zachary Smith** (Jonathan Harris): US Space Core staff psychologist. Specialized in Environmental Space Psychology. Birthdate 11/6/45

Above information was lifted from a website by M.Z. Gates, who summarized the biographies from The Alpha Control Reference Manual, published in 1986 by William Anchors and Gary Stork.

**Judy Robinson and Don West **were married on8/24/99

**DISCLAIMER**: Alas, the above characters do not belong to me, and I would never think of making any money off of them. I'm just reliving my childhood from an adult perspective.

**Original Characters (Are of my creation and, therefore, belong to me):**

**Appolus** (A blondish Matthew McCaughney type) From a powerful family.

**Gannon **(Similar to David Duchovney) Worked his way up to medical director on a ship.

**Phiscus** (A middle aged Peter Graves type) Medical doctor at spa and for Appolus' family.

**Kairon **(A youngish Keanu Reeves type) A masseuse at the spa.

**Counselor of Claims** (Would you believe a Mel Brooks look alike?) Religious Leader.

**Ronon **(Similar to Andy Garcia) A masseuse at the spa.

**Marcus** (Similar to Richard Gere) Medical doctor out of favor with the government.

**Scotter **(Like John Mahoney of Frazier) Retired soldier and mechanic at the yard.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_August 6, 2000_

_It's been five days now. If nothing has gone wrong with the ship, they're probably ready to land. I am so lost without him. I've been going to the caves with Penny and Will to collect more saliva samples, but, other than that, I haven't been very useful. I would have been better off going with him; at least I would know what was going on. All I can do here is wait and worry. Of course, I imagine the worst possible things happening to them. _

_I'm still waiting to find out if I'm pregnant. I should have been ovulating our last couple of days together, but with the stress we were under, who knows? Marcus said that there was only a miniscule chance for pregnancy given our situation. If I don't get my period in the next few days, though, I'll do a pregnancy test. I can always hope for a miracle. _

* * *

The habit of gathering after the last meal of the day to discuss past and upcoming activities continued with the men as they traveled to Marvenius. John, a natural leader, acted as chairperson, steering the discussion to resolve any and all issues that might arise. Don was more than happy with this arrangement, as he was quite comfortable in the role of second in command. He preferred being the one to take action as opposed to making diplomatic decisions.

Although their personalities were quite different from John's and Don's, Kairon and Ronon were gradually growing into similar roles. Despite his young age, Kairon's thirst for knowledge, his charisma and enthusiasm for the ideals he had adopted made him a prime candidate as leader of the rebellion. Ronon, much like Don, was comfortable questioning and making suggestions, but preferred action as opposed to actual decision making. Scotter, due to his experience, was the pragmatic one of the group. He just wanted to get the job done with minimal causalities.

Despite all of the time spent on Carmellia, specific goals had never been spelled out for their current trip. John thought that it was time to establish their mission objectives, as well as discuss the long-range goals of the native rebels. He entered the galley to find Kairon and Ronon discussing the merits of the lightsaber versus having a 'good blaster at your side' with Don and Scotter. Kairon, of course preferred the mystical nature of the lightsaber, while Scotter and Don voted for the quickness of the laser pistol. Ronon could see both sides of the argument and decided that the situation should dictate the weapon.

John took a fencing stance and commented, "But the lightsaber," he parried, "is such an elegant weapon." He parried again, "'Not as clumsy or random as a blaster, it's a weapon of a more civilized time and place." He slashed a "Z" into the air. Kairon and Ronon looked at him in amazement while Don hid his smirk behind his hand.

"Professor Robinson," Kairon observed, "you are also a fan of Star Wars?"

"In fact that was the last movie Maureen and I saw before we got married."

"You also know lightsaber dueling?"

"We called it fencing in high school."

Ronon and Kairon looked at each other and exclaimed, "High school fencing!"

Kairon added, "I believe I would have liked this thing called high school."

John chuckled. "Alright, gentlemen, time to get serious. I believe we need to solidify plans for our mission. Let's start at the ending. What do you hope to accomplish with your revolution?"

Kairon immediately replied, "Freedom."

"Freedom from what?"

"Tyranny."

Ronon added, "Freedom of choice. Having a voice in our own destiny without fear of death."

"And how do you hope to accomplish that?" John asked.

The men stared at each other in silence.

Ronon suggested, "With the bacta enzyme."

"How is that going to change your society?"

Kairon collected his thoughts and summarized. "We need to find a reason to offer the medical men the bacta. I believe we should search for records proving that people have been exterminated who could have recovered from their illness. With the support of the medicine men, we have a stronger chance of eliminating the Ministry of Extermination."

Scotter added, "So we need a way to gather those records, which will probably have to be done at the Ministry of Extermination."

Don stated, "So that's one of our first clandestine operations. Once we have the records, we can have Marcus study them."

Ronon interrupted him. "Not Marcus. He is considered a renegade by his peers. We need to find someone who has worked within the system and would be sympathetic to our cause. Maybe someone who has treated Tier 2 or Tier 3 males?"

Kairon asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Scotter exclaimed, "After work eating establishments!" while Don simultaneously suggested, "Neighborhood pubs!"

John nodded in agreement. "So the second spy operation would be to send men out into the neighborhoods to inquire about doctors. Once we have all of the information we need, how do you present it to the powers that be?"

Kairon immediately replied, "Balus."

Don interjected, "Who?"

Ronon repeated, "Balus, the man who is hiding the counselor."

"What can you tell us about him?" John asked

"My father worked for him as a gardener," Ronon replied. "Balus has held a position in the government for as long as I can remember."

"Why would he help us?"

"Balus and his 'vessel' never had children, so it was assumed that she was incapable of procreation. Yet, he never sent her away or asked for another 'vessel'. My father told me that he would come to the garden everyday to pluck a rose to present to her. I was with my father on the day that Balus plucked her last rose. He told us that his 'vessel' had contracted the women's disease and was to be sent to the Ministry of Extermination on that very day. He had fought the decision through all of the diplomatic channels he could, but a stay was not granted. He once told my father that he always believed she would have recovered and vowed to rid our society of the Ministry of Extermination."

Scotter observed, "He must have loved his 'vessel'."

John queried, "What is his position in the government?"

Kairon continued the explanation. "He is a secretary high up in the Ministry of Claims. He upholds the traditional ways and sought out Ronon to offer his help when the counselor and I became fugitives. He has always been the voice of reason and has tried to balance the power of the more aggressive forces in our government."

Scotter asked, "Like Appolus and his family?"

"Like Appolus."

Don didn't react to that pronouncement. He still thought of Appolus as a personal conflict and not one to involve the others.

John summarized, "So you have the support of the masses and someone to work with you from inside the government. I'd say that's a good start."

Kairon concluded, "We will contact Balus as soon as we arrive."

* * *

Don started the landing sequence. Given the fact that their last two positions were compromised when they took off from Marvenius, they had to find another place to house their base. Scotter knew of a lightly forested area that was isolated from the rest of the metropolis; yet close enough for travel into the city with the right transportation. It was a tricky landing, but they were able to slide the _Marvenius Miracle_ into a clearing and camouflage it with branches. It would be their base of operations for the foreseeable future.

Their first move was to report their homecoming to Balus, who arrived at the ship that evening with the counselor for a planning meeting. Upon entering the ship, the counselor was immediately drawn to Don as introductions were being made. The counselor gave him the same facial examination he had done the last time they were together. He smiled and nodded. Speaking through the translator he announced, "Better! Although you are still in pain, you have achieved some peace. You have left your mark on the universe."

Don, somewhat embarrassed, thought, '_God, is it that obvious that I've had sex?' _Heasked,"What do you mean, 'left my mark'?"

"I cannot explain. Someday you will understand."

"O-kay, thank you, I guess."

"However, there is still great danger looming over you. You must beware the golden haired one."

"Appolus. Yeah, I know. One of the first things I want to do is find out where he is so I can avoid running into him. I don't want my personal problems to interfere with the rebellion."

Balus nodded to him. "I believe I can help you with that, Major West. Your last encounter with Appolus has become quite well known. As you might know, he is from a powerful Tier 1 family and he has sworn vengeance on you and Scotter, and still intends to claim his 'vessel'. In fact I saw him leaving the Ministry of Intelligence just this morning."

"What would he be doing there?"

Balus chuckled, "Probably complaining that they haven't done enough to capture you and Kairon."

"Well, at least we know he hasn't gone off to look for Judy."

* * *

As Balus was speaking those words, a sleek private transport was preparing to leave Marvenius. It carried three men, one of whom had become twisted with jealousy and vengeance, and two mercenaries who were looking to profit both monetarily and personally from their association with the golden haired one. Appolus had employed these men to aid him in his quest for Judy.

Appolus' trip to the Ministry of Intelligence that morning had convinced him that it was time to take matters into his own hands, rather than rely on legal channels to resolve his claim. In studying sky maps of the surrounding area, he had determined that there were no more than two planets that could have housed the Robinson clan. Appolus and his employees, the Tier 3 mechanic who had worked with Scotter and a Tier 2 soldier, set course for the nearest system, the very planet that the Robinsons called Carmellia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Marvenians, John and Don solidified their spy plans. Ronon had volunteered to search for medical records while the rest of the recruits would filter through the neighborhoods in the evenings to gather whatever information they could from the locals. In the meantime John, Scotty and Don would scavenge the salvage yard for equipment that might be useful in upgrading their communications and electronic systems. Kairon was to remain on the ship as the main coordinator and contact person for all three groups.

Ronon entered the common area of the ship and asked, "Well, what do you think?" He was dressed in the soldier's uniform that Judy had stolen all those months ago at the Ministry of Extermination.

"Amazing, fits like a glove," John commented.

"You look quite handsome," Kairon added, and Ronon blushed at the comment.

Don motioned him over, "Final touch." He put an orange armband on his left sleeve.

"Now, remember your training and be careful," Scotty admonished him. He felt like he was sending one of his own children into the belly of the beast.

Balus had arranged to have fake orders drawn up by one of his aides, and Ronon was set to go. He saluted his friends and sped off on a hover bike to begin his assignment. The other recruits were given their green armbands and left to filter throughout the city. Scotty, Don and Johnwere ready to begin their scavenging at the salvage yard. Hover bikes were the order of the day as the three men found their way to the yard.

"I see the guards have left since our last visit," Don commented.

"No reason to guard this place anymore. We're gone, remember?" Scotty grinned at his teammates.

"Okay, gentlemen, here is the list of what I'm looking for. Let's separate and report back in an hour," John ordered.

Given their mechanical skills, the men made short work of their assignments. They rejoined John near the main gates and prepared to ride back to the ship. Scotter warned that a change in shifts was due in five minutes, so they either needed to wait or leave immediately. A mechanic sauntered out of the small office and spotted them. The man waved to Scotter to go back, and they complied.

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"I worked with that guy before, he can be trusted. I guess the shift is changing a little earlier than usual today. He just saved our necks," Scotty answered.

They waited until the man approached them, speaking in his own language. "Scotter! What are you doing here? The last I heard, you had left the planet with the 'man in the chair'."

"Tion, meet the 'man in the chair', Major Don West."

Don nodded and shook his hand.

"And his close friend, Professor John Robinson."

"Hello," John greeted.

"You shouldn't be here. There are wanted posters out with your picture on them as well as his." Tion stated as he pointed to Don. "Whatever made you come back?"

"There's a rebellion brewing, Tion. I've joined it."

"That's dangerous, Scotter. Nothing's going to change."

"I don't know about that, Tion, there are a lot of unhappy people around."

"Yeah, but they're not Tier Oners."

"We've got some Tier Oners working with us too. We have a good chance."

Tion crossed his arms and admonished him, "You know you can't be seen, or you're a dead man."

"Don't I know it. Whatever happened to that mechanic that turned me in?"

"He left here last week. Said he had a better job. He hooked up with some Tier 1 guy who offered him a lot of money and his 'vessel' when he's through with her."

"You don't say. You got any more information on this guy?"

"Nope."

"Do me a favor, see what you can find out. I'll come back in two days to see if there's anything else that might help us. We're also looking for a doctor that might work with us. Let me know if you can think of anybody."

"Sure thing, Scotter."

"You know, if you ever want to join us, you're welcome to."

"Thanks, I just might think about it."

* * *

The swimming hole was as beautiful as ever, and had become Judy's favorite place for her journal writing since Don left. She, Penny and Will had just finished collecting another round of the saliva and had gotten a swim in as well. The children were getting ready to head back to the Jupiter and Judy promised them that she would be along after she spent some time alone.

"Judy, are you sure you're okay?" Penny asked.

Judy honestly replied, "I'm as okay as I can be. I'm just going to sit here on Don's rock for a little bit and write in my journal. I won't be long, I promise."

"Okay, see you at dinner." And Penny and Will were off.

Judy sat near the waterfall, reminiscing about her many experiences with Don before beginning her writing.

_August 10, 2000_

_I'm sitting on Don's rock at the swimming hole and I can almost feel his presence. I close my eyes and imagine that we're still lying on the bed with the candles and lights all around. "Crazy for you…" Can you hear me, Don? I'm singing to you again. It's about seven o'clock, or 2100 as you would say, Major sir. I have my eyes closed and I'm imagining that---_

The sound of falling rocks near the base of the waterfall drew her attention and she put her journal down. She thought that one of the creatures may have wandered out of the cave and went to investigate. A figure with a jet pack flew down beside her and covered her mouth with a scented cloth. Before she knew what hit her, she slipped to the ground, unconscious, and the pen dropped from her hand.

* * *

Dinner at the Jupiter was short and sweet, as it was much easier to prepare and clean up with so few people to feed. Maureen was a bit concerned that Judy had not yet returned, but she guessed that she simply needed more time to be alone. When the clock approached eight, Maureen's concern turned to worry. She asked the Robot to scan the area and called on both Marcus and Dr. Smith for help.

"Judy should have been back by now. I'm going to fly over to the swimming hole with the jet pack to see what's keeping her," Maureen stated.

"I'm sure she is fine, Mrs. Robinson. The dear girl has simply been melancholy since the major left. I'm sure she'll be along at any moment," Dr. Smith comforted.

Marcus didn't share Smith's opinion and feared that something had happened to Judy. "I can see you're worried, Maureen. Go ahead and fly out, I'll take the hover bike and meet you there."

Within a short time, both were at the swimming site. Maureen picked up the journal from the rock, and Marcus found the pen and a cloth on the ground nearby. He sniffed at the cloth and realized that it held a sleeping agent.

"She was in the middle of writing a sentence when she stopped," Maureen observed.

"Maureen, take a look at this." Marcus showed her the cloth. "It's laced with a sedative made to put someone out for several hours. She was taken by someone."

"Kidnapped?" Maureen heart jumped to her throat. "Appolus?"

"I'm sure of it. This sedative is very common on Marvenius." He hesitated before continuing. "Maureen, I have something to tell you about Judy. She came to see me this morning for a pregnancy test. I was going to tell her tonight when she got back… She's pregnant."

"Oh, Marcus." Maureen hugged herself and turned away. She continued in a quiet voice, "Let's get back to the Jupiter and see if the Robot has located her."

Nothing had changed when they returned to the ship. Judy was still nowhere to be found.

Will came running in "Mom, I just saw what looked like a ship take off! I bet Judy is on it!"

Marcus turned to Maureen. "How long would it take to prepare the ship for a trip to Marvenius?"

"We can be off in an hour."

"Let's go."

* * *

_The twin moons cast a soft glow around the swimming hole as he floated effortlessly around the lake. Judy sat on his rock, journal in hand, writing her private thoughts. He heard her softly humming the tune, __Crazy for You__. _

"_Hey, Judy, it's 2100. Come on in before it gets too late," he called._

"_Seven o'clock isn't too late. We have all night together, lover. Just give me a few more minutes." _

_He closed his eyes and envisioned what he planned to do with her 'all night together'. Then he heard the sound of a pen dropping and opened his eyes to find her gone. _

The sound of his pounding heart echoed in his ears as his eyes flew open. As he left his cot and made his way to the galley, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong. He pulled up to the table with his tea and took a sip. '_Calm down, Don. It was just a dream.' _No matter how many times he repeated that mantra in his head, he couldn't quell his fear. He covered the cup with his hands and rested his forehead on them.

"Trouble with pain or sleep?" John asked as he entered the galley and poured the water for his own cup of tea.

Don lifted his head, "Both. I miss Judy."

"I totally understand."

Don sipped from his mug as John settled into the seat across the table. "John, in all the years that you've been married to Maureen, did you ever have a feeling that you shared some sort of ESP with her?"

"Once or twice, but I'm not sure I would absolutely define it as ESP. Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream about Judy, but it was so real, and so… specific. I can't shake the feeling that something's happened to her."

"Now, Don, if something did happen, I'm sure Maureen and Marcus are taking care of it."

Don continued to stare into his cup, his brows knitted in a frown.

Hoping to distract him from his worries, John asked, "How did Ronon and the others do today?"

"Pretty well. Ronon said he was left alone today and printed out a lot of records. Kairon was going through some of them tonight. Not much else to report from the others. One of the men said that a doctor by the name of Gannon was recommended to him."

"Did you say, Gannon?"

"Yeah. He's the medical director on one of the transport ships."

"That name sounds… wait… he's the doctor that Judy talked to on the Salvage."

"Apparently he's a Tier 3 male who worked his way up on his own merit."

"If I remember correctly, he was relegated to treating simple wounds, because they didn't have many medical emergencies on the ships."

"I wish Marcus were here to talk with him. In any case, I'd like to meet this Gannon fellow myself to see how he reacts to someone like me. That would be a good test."

"You might be right. Let's see if we can get more information on him before we make contact, though. I don't want any of us walking into a trap."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They now had almost a week's worth of spying under their belts, and their operations had gone well. Ronon had retrieved enough records from the Ministry of Extermination for them to study. Gannon's name had come up more than once, and Tion, Scotter's contact at the salvage yard, had decided to join their group. As had become their custom, the men compared notes at the end of the day.

"Ronon, you did an excellent job of retrieving records. I've been through more than half of them, and already I know that the majority of them could have been saved with the bacta. I'm sure that a medical specialist would be quite interested in that information," Kairon commented.

"I'm almost sorry that my days as a soldier are done. I rather came to like the uniform," Ronon replied.

"Don't put it away, yet, Ronon. It may come in handy trying to contact Gannon. I propose that we have Ronon approach him and bring him here so that we can all talk with him," Don stated.

"Do you think that's safe?" John asked.

"I think it would be safer to bring him here than for us to go to him."

John acquiesced. "Alright, as long as we have a back-up plan to protect ourselves. Let's see if we can get him here tomorrow morning."

"How is the long range communication system coming along?" Scotter asked.

"It's going well, I should have something set-up here by tomorrow, then I'll be ready to return to Carmellia to complete the other part of the system." John replied.

"So, things are going extremely well!" Kairon effused.

"Yeah, but let's not get too comfortable yet. We still have a long way to go." Don advised.

* * *

_They lay together side by side, his hand caressing her swollen form, and he leaned over to speak into her belly button._

"_Anytime time now, kid… Whenever you're ready… Gotta lot to teach you about… Dave Matthews, U2, Springsteen, Star Wars, but not Madonna, definitely not Madonna…"_

_She giggled at his words and gave him a light slap on the arm._

"_Don't agree with me, huh?" he asked and kissed her belly, her breasts, and her neck. He captured her lips and closed his eyes as he lingered in her kiss. _

_The kiss dissolved and he was now sitting behind her on the med bay bed, Judy propped up against him. He held her hands and she squeezed them like a vise as the next contraction brought their child closer to their arms. Marcus stood in front of them and encouraged, "Push, Judy, almost there."_

_She grunted with one final effort, and the child was out. He saw the shock on Marcus' face and brewing anger beneath. Marcus wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Judy, saying, "I'm sorry."_

"Come on, Don, wake-up. I have to talk to you."

Don jerked awake to find John nudging his shoulder and calling his name.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Get yourself together and meet me in the galley."

Don wasted no time in leaving his room and found a glass of brandy awaiting him on the table. His stomach dropped to his knees. _'Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.'_

"I heard from Maureen," John started.

"How?"

"She commed me from the Jupiter. Don, they'll be here tomorrow."

"Judy…"

"They think she was kidnapped by Appolus."

Don clenched his fists and spit out, "That bastard!"

Placing a calming hand on Don's forearm, John continued. "Don, there's more… She's pregnant"

He stared at his father-in-law in disbelief.

Scotter stood in the doorway and heard the exchange. He walked over to the table, picked-up the glass and put it in Don's hand. "Drink up, son."

Don brought the glass to his lips and swallowed it in one long swig. He stared at the empty vessel and asked, "What else did she tell you?"

"She must have been writing in her journal at the swimming hole when it happened. They found it along with her pen and a cloth laced with a sedative. It happened the other night," John explained.

As he slammed the glass down onto the table, Don exclaimed, "I knew it. I knew something was wrong." He adamantly looked at his father-in-law. "I need to find her, John."

"We need to find her, but I'm sure Appolus and his crew haven't landed yet."

Scotter added, "I'll contact Tion to find out everything he can."

Don's face was flushed with anger and worry. He stared at his two father figures and spit out, "If he touches her…"

Scotter poured brandy for all three of them, nodded and tipped his drink towards Don. "And we'll help you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She had no idea how long she had been sleeping. It seemed that as soon as she would begin to regain her senses, she was asleep again. The door opened and a soldier approached with a tray of food. He laid it in front of her and commanded, "Eat."

She was ravenous, but wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of seeing her eat. "No. It's probably full of drugs to knock me out."

"Not anymore. We'll be landing soon. You'll need your strength."

She stared at him. "Landing? Where?"

"Marvenius, where else?"

* * *

The meeting with Gannon had gone well, and he was asked to return in the evening so that he could meet with Marcus. That afternoon, John and Don were awaiting the landing of the Jupiter. John's erect stalwart stance belied the conflicting feelings he felt, joy at seeing his wife again and despair that his daughter was not with her. Don, head bowed in his hand, rubbed his temples in an attempt to lessen the physical and emotional pain that wracked his body. When the hatch opened, Maureen rushed out into John's arms, and he kissed her tenderly. He greeted his children, who were followed by Dr. Smith and Marcus.

Maureen kneeled down in front of Don, concerned at his angry, desolate demeanor. "Don, I'm sure he hasn't hurt her."

He tried his best to maintain his control. "How can you know that Maureen?"

"Because he wants her to be in perfect health."

"But you don't know what he might have done to her on the trip." He closed his eyes and whispered, "He might have…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word aloud for fear that it might be true.

Marcus bent down to reassure him. "No, Don. He wouldn't attempt anything until she was examined by a doctor. I'm sure of that."

"Where would he take her?"

"To his own private physician. I believe his family used a healer by the name of Phiscus. His office was not far from my own."

Ronon approached the group and, after greeting them, invited them into the Marvenius Miracle to debrief and plan their next move. "Gannon has arrived and is anxious to speak with you, Marcus. Also, Scotter has returned with more information from Tion that might be helpful."

As the family entered the Marvenius Miracle, Don remained outside the Jupiter. "Coming, Don?" John asked.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just want to go in and take a look at Judy's journal."

John crossed his arms and stared at him. He hoped that his son-in-law wasn't making plans on his own.

"Seriously, John, I'm okay. I just need to… to feel like I'm near her."

John nodded. "Alright, but if you don't join us in 20 minutes, we're coming out to get you."

* * *

At that moment, Appolus forced Judy through the door of his healer's medical office. Phiscus, the physician, was waiting for them. He was a serious, silver-haired man who greeted Appolus coldly. Although he had known Appolus and his family for years, he had never cared for the arrogant, self-absorbed young man. It was his duty as the family's healer, however, to examine the young 'vessel' that Appolus had brought to his office. Much to Judy's embarrassment, Appolus never left the examination room. Phiscus' motions were gentle, yet thorough. He tried to shield Judy from Appolus' reactions with little success.

"Well," Appolus demanded, "is she ovulating?"

"No," Phiscus replied. He helped Judy up from the examination table. "She will not ovulate again for some time."

* * *

Don entered the Jupiter and found Judy's journal on the galley table where Maureen had left it. He held it in his hands and perused the pages, marveling at the number of entries she had made in the last year and a half. He looked at the last few pages.

_August 9, 2000_

_I'm late! Yes, I'm late. Well, only a day late, and it could be due to stress, but I'm ready for that pregnancy test. I'll get it to Marcus in the morning. If I am, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. I could just see Don running around with his son, teaching him football, baseball, basketball. I'm sure wrestling will be on the list, as well as U2 and Springsteen, but not Madonna, I'm sure. If it's a girl, he better let me teach her about Madonna. What would he be like with a girl? Protective, gentle, the adoring father and she'll have him wrapped around her little finger. Would he be running her around on the football and baseball field? Probably._

_I love you, Don. I wish you could be here with me right now. This is a time when we should be together. How did I ever let you talk me into staying here while you went back to Marvenius? I would have been safe there because I would have been with you. At least I know that I would have __felt__ safer than I feel when I'm alone in our bed. I miss you. _

He read her last partial entry of August 10th and had a distinct feeling of déjà vu. After closing the book, he placed it on the table and wiped his eyes. Looking around the ship, he knew that he had to do something, anything right now. He grabbed one of the laser weapons and raced out of the Jupiter on the hover bike. He knew where she would be, and he was going to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The office area was closing down for the night, but one building still had a light burning in the window and a man guarding each door. Don recognized one of them as the mechanic from the salvage yard. This was the place. He set his laser to stun and stealthily approached the back door. The man, however, saw him and warned those inside just as Don shot him. The man fell heavily in the doorway. Don pulled him aside and entered, laser drawn.

The doctor stood to the side, arms held up in surrender. Appolus held Judy tightly against his body, arms pinned behind her, a scalpel at her throat. Don's eyes were immediately drawn to his wife's beautiful face, which was frightened, but calm. His own fear decreased whens he saw the strength behind those clear blue eyes.

"Put the gun down, West and shut down the hover bike. Now!"

Don immediately complied.

"Now, Phiscus, you will examine this woman again. She claims that this half-man is the father of her child. That is impossible."

"There is no mistake, Appolus," the doctor answered. "She is with child. Who the father is does not concern me. She has become a 'vessel' for another man. You can no longer claim her."

"No, I will not accept that! There are ways to do away with the child. Do so now!" Appolus exclaimed.

"I will not, Appolus! It is against my oath to endanger the life of this 'vessel'. What you propose could be harmful to her."

"There are others who can perform the procedure, Phiscus." He called the soldier in from the front door. "Take this doctor to the vehicle and hold him there. I will be along as soon as I take care of West."

After the soldier walked the doctor out of the building, Appolus pushed Judy towards Don. There was a noise at the back door as the mechanic revived and stumbled into the room. Appolus stopped and dared Don to move by drawing a drop of blood from Judy's neck.

"Grab his arms!" Appolus commanded.

The mechanic twisted Don's arms behind his back as Appolus pushed Judy to within inches of Don's face.

"You see, I am not totally unsympathetic, my dear. Give your so-called lover one final kiss, and we will be gone."

Judy and Don's eyes locked as they tried to communicate a lifetime of love in those few seconds. Both knew this could be their last moment together, and there was an unspoken message that both understood. The unborn child needed to be protected, whatever the cost. Appolus removed the scalpel from Judy's throat, and a sorrowful smile crossed Don's lips as his eyes bid his wife 'good-bye'. His face grimaced in pain as Appolus plunged the scalpel into Don's side and gave it a sickening twist. He was thrown to the floor by the mechanic, and Judy's unending scream echoed throughout the room and into the night beyond.

The sound of a laser shot hitting its target caught Appolus off-guard as the mechanic fell. Judy bent her head and bit Appolus' arm as a second shot knocked the bloody knife out of his hand. Scotter ran into the room from the back and John from the front. Judy twisted away from Appolus and picked up the pistol that Don had laid on the floor earlier. She pointed it at Appolus and fired at his chest once, twice, three times.

She stood there frozen, tears streaming down her face. John gently took the gun from his daughter's hand and brought her into his arms. Her body shook with sobs as she collapsed to the floor. She looked towards her husband and crawled until she reached his side. Marcus and Kairon ran in with Phiscus behind them.

Judy held her husband's head in her lap and begged him to stay with her as Marcus felt his pulse and checked his breathing. Phiscus examined the wound and shook his head. "Too much damage has been done. He has lost much blood. He cannot be saved."

Marcus ignored the older doctor's prognostication and ordered him to get a blanket. Don's breathing was becoming shallow and his pulse was weak. "He's going into shock. We have to get him back to the Jupiter immediately."

John pulled his daughter away as Kairon and Marcus placed Don on a stretcher and brought him to the car that Scotter had waiting for them.

"We can save him, Phiscus. Come see what we can do," Marcus entreated. "We can become true healers, not exterminators."

Phiscus agreed. Kairon and Ronon stayed behind to dispose of Appolus and his men.

John commed ahead and the group was met at the base of the Jupiter's ramp by Maureen and Gannon. Maureen's hand went to her throat when she saw how desperate the situation was.

"Oh, Marcus. Can we save him?"

"Get all of the enzyme we have. We can do this, Maureen."

They brought Don into the med lab and stabilized him with a transfusion of his own blood that had been stored on the Jupiter for emergencies. As Marcus and Gannon worked together to mend the damage that the scalpel had caused, Phiscus and Maureen stood by and witnessed the healing. Awed by the scene before him, he proclaimed, "It is a miracle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_He wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming. He felt a warm presence beside him and his arm wrapped in a tight embrace as if it was a teddy bear in the arms of a child. Faces swam before him, the concerned face of John, sorrowful look of Phiscus, screaming image of Judy and angry visage of Appolus. He tried in vain to open his eyes, but it was as if a lead cloth had been laid across them. The warm presence was ripped away from him, and strong hands surrounded his throat, constricting it until he gasped for air. _

Voices entered his consciousness. "Breathe, Don." His mouth and nose were covered by a mask and pure oxygen entered his lungs. He took several deep breaths and his eyes fluttered opened to see the concerned faces of Marcus and Judy floating above him.

Noting the confusion in his eyes, Judy soothed, "We're both safe. You're going to be okay. Marcus and the bacta saved you."

He pushed the mask aside and reached up to touch Judy's face. She leaned down and met his lips, pouring all of the love and devotion she had been storing during their time apart into his being. He held her eyes and whispered, "You're pregnant."

She nodded and smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. "Congratulations, 'miracle man'."

As he pulled her in for another kiss, Marcus turned abruptly at a commotion that was occurring outside the med bay. Gannon and Kairon were helping an injured Ronon into the room. Marcus helped them get him onto a gurney and asked what happened.

A distraught Kairon answered, "We thought that Appolus and the mechanic were dead. We were wrong."

Judy interrupted. "But I killed him with Don's pistol!"

Don enlightened her. "It was… on stun."

"Why?"

"Because… you were in there."

Marcus encouraged Kairon to continue, "Go on."

"Ronon brought the soldier in the office, and we were trying to talk him into joining us, when a laser shot caught Ronon in the side. I turned and saw that it came from the mechanic, so I fired at him. The soldier then lunged and knocked me down. I managed to shoot him, but Appolus jumped up and ran out of the building."

Ronon weakly admonished, "You should have… chased him."

"But I had to get you medical help!" Kairon defended.

"Mission… first," Ronon replied.

As Gannon gently examined Ronon's wound, Marcus looked at Don in frustration.

"Rookie mistake," Don commented. Turning his attention to Kairon he added, "You should have confirmed… they were dead… before turning your back on them."

"I'm sorry, Don. I should have caught Appolus too," Kairon lamented.

Don shook his head at that statement. "Priorities… You did right… bringing Ronon here."

Marcus' face was dark. He was reliving his own nightmare so many years ago. "Gannon, can you take care of him?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He looked at Ronon with affection and added, "I'll be sure he recovers."

"I'm going to find John and Scotter. We need to stop Appolus now." He turned and strode quickly out of the room.

Kairon gazed helplessly at the rest of them and then followed him out.

Don lay there silently as Judy helped Gannon with Ronon. He mulled over several thoughts in his mind. Scotter, Marcus and John would be more than happy to take the situation with Appolus into their own hands. He couldn't let them do that. He knew that the battle with Appolus would be a fight to the death, regardless of who was fighting him. He had to find a way to protect them all, and he knew just the man who could help him do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With both Ronon and Don out of danger, Judy and Gannon were sent to get some rest while Maureen covered the med bay. Don tried to pry information out of her about what Marcus and the others might be plotting, but all she would tell him was that the Robot was placed on guard duty outside the Jupiter and that they were considering many options for their protection.

As Don expected, Dr. Smith came down to relieve Maureen after several hours. Ronon had been given a sedative and would sleep the entire night. Don had discarded his and fell into a light sleep, waking as Dr. Smith settled into a chair between the two beds.

"Zach?" Don called.

"Major? You should be resting. You've had quite an ordeal, now try to get back to sleep."

"I can't sleep. What are they planning on doing about Appolus?"

"Well, I suppose there isn't any harm in telling you. Professor Robinson will meet with Balus to determine if there is anything the government can do. The others will search for Appolus. Marcus will head up one group, and Scotter and Kairon the other. Once they find him, they plan to capture him and hold him until the government can intervene in your favor."

"And what are the chances of that happening. Not only that, I don't think Marcus plans on just holding him."

"Now, Major, you must not trouble yourself with Appolus, he will be taken care of by the others. You must trust them."

"I do trust them, Zach, that's why I have to do something myself. Help me out of this bed."

"Major Wes, you are incapacitated! If I let you out of the med bay, Mrs. Robinson would have my head."

"I feel just fine, Smith, I'm the 'miracle man', remember?"

"Now who's having 'delusions of grandeur'?"

"Delusions or not, I know Appolus is coming here for Judy, probably tonight. I'm gonna be ready for him. Now help me get dressed and onto the hover bike."

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes heavenward, "Why me?"

* * *

As he waited under the ramp for the expected intruder, he realized that Smith was right. He wasn't 'just fine'. He felt weak and his reflexes were slow, but he hoped that being the one in waiting would give him a needed advantage over Appolus. He had almost given up hope that he was going to appear when the Robot came to attention and shouted, "Warning! Warning! Alien human form approaching."

Appolus was surprised by the Robot's announcement and decided on a full speed charge into the Jupiter. He didn't count on Don coming out from under the ramp and confronting him.

"Appolus!" Don shouted.

"You again! This time, I will kill you." He shot at Don who dodged the blast by sliding off the bike. Don shot back, wide of his mark.

Appolus again took aim, but a shot fired from the top of the ramp before he pulled the trigger, dropped him to the ground.

Don made his way to Appolus and felt for a pulse. This time, he was truly dead. He turned to see who his savior was, and there stood Dr. Smith who proclaimed, "Oh, dear me!" and fainted straight away.

Smelling salts were all Dr. Smith needed to be revived. He saw a number of concerned faces looming over him, but one in particular grinned broadly at him.

"Thanks, Zach," Don stated.

"Never fear, Smith is here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_August 20, 2000_

_We'll be landing back on Carmellia in only a few hours. Don and Scotter are with us and have a new group of recruits to train. Marcus has also returned with us, since the med bay is still the medical lab, at least for a little bit longer. We need to collect more bacta, since we used up our entire supply on Don and Ronon. The wonderful thing is, Phiscus and Gannon have joined forces with Marcus. Once Marcus and mom get the research written up, as well as a new supply of bacta, Phiscus will present it to the government. With Phiscus and Balus working together, the laws regarding health care will change, and the Ministry of Extermination will be 'exterminated'. Personally, I think they should blow the building up, but Balas feels that it needs to stand as a memorial to those who wrongly lost their lives there. Since his 'vessel' was one of them, his opinion means a whole lot more than mine. _

_Gannon is quite a talented doctor. When the laws change, he'll be able to do much more than just clean and bandage cuts and bruises. He hasn't spoken to anyone about it, but I think he's gay. I can see that spark in his eyes when he looks at Ronon. Kind of like the spark I have when I look at Don. Ronon and I have talked about it, but he's not sure he's ready to find out if it's real. _

_Oh, the counselor (I just love that man!) studied my face when he saw me, and he laughed this deep, hearty laugh. He took Don's hand and placed it over mine and said another prayer. Kairon translated for us and said that he was blessing the union of our bodies and the child that it has produced. How did he know? Don asked him if the child was the 'mark on the world' he had talked to him about a while ago. He nodded and gave him a good pat him on the back. _

_Kairon and Ronon are starting to grow into their roles as the leaders of the recruits. They learned a lot in the last week, and Don is almost comfortable leaving them alone. Scotty said that it was time for them to leave the nest and fly on their own. Scotty would have made a great father, but Don… well, he'll make a great father too, but we'll have to temper that overprotective streak he has. What did he call dad? POP? Profoundly-Over-Protective dad. I have to remember that one. _

_Before we left, I announced that I want to have that wedding ceremony that Dad offered us on August 24th, our first anniversary. I guess I should call it a 'renewal of vows' ceremony. I want the chance for us to write and exchange our own vows. I' hope I can have our new friends there. Balus promised that he can transport them, as long as we keep the group small. Kairon and Ronon have to be there. I'm hoping Gannon can come, and I know Phiscus wants to see the original 'bacta factories'. Balus said he would sneak the counselor on board, because he wouldn't trust leaving him alone without getting into trouble. I had to laugh at that. _

_August 22, 2000_

_The ceremony will be in two days. Balus' ship will be arriving tomorrow, and we'll have a day to finalize things. Don and I each made some plans that we're trying to keep from each other. One is the vows, and each of us has chosen a song for the ceremony. I let him choose the processional, and I chose the recessional. I warned him that I refuse to march into "Prove It All Night", and he agreed, as long as we're not walking out to "Like a Virgin." I had to agree with that one, but I think I'll try to slip it in sometime during the party. Will will be singing a song in the middle of the ceremony. He found out that one of the new recruits, a young man by the name of Zandus, who doesn't seem to be much older than Penny, has a beautiful voice and wants to do a duet. I told Will to surprise us. _

_Penny, Mom and I all have beautiful gowns that one of the recruits was able to steal from the palace spa. They're all made with this shimmering material that seems to twinkle and reflect whatever light hits it. I chose a deep azure blue gown, because I thought it would go well with Don's dress blues. Oh, I better remember to tell him to wear the entire outfit, sword and all! Mom is wearing a green shade that sets off her red hair. Penny would look beautiful in anything, but she thought a violet color would blend well with the blue and the green. We'll have it at the swimming hole, and I'll ask Kairon and Ronon to set-up the lights like they did before. The moons should also be full, so it should be beautiful as long as the weather holds out. _

* * *

Nervous wasn't the word to describe how Don felt… 'terrified' was more like it. Renewing the vows wasn't the problem, actually writing them was. Eloquence wasn't one of his strong points, and he wasn't sure he could fully express what was in his heart. He just hoped that the right words would come to him at the right time. The formality of the whole affair also scared him a bit. The last time he wore his dress blues was when he was promoted to major, which was just before they launched. Luckily, the suit still fit, but he absolutely was not looking forward to wearing a tie.

He hoped to have another surprise in store for Judy. He had arranged with Marcus to work on his back, a little bit everyday. So far, he'd been able to hide it from Judy. He didn't want to get her hopes up in case the treatment didn't work. The moment of truth was only a few hours away.

* * *

The afternoon sun was setting on the horizon when Judy arrived at the swimming hole in the chariot with Penny and her mother. Ronon and Kairon had strung tiny lights all around the lake, and set-up the audio system for the ceremony and party. Don's favorite rock would serve as an alter table and was adorned with flowers. Pachebel's Canon in D, Penny's musical contribution, played softly in the background as Gannon, Phiscus, Balus and the Counselor seated themselves in preparation for the ceremony. John took his place near the 'altar' and Kairon and Ronon took that as their cue to place three candles on Don's rock before sitting, Kairon near Balus and Ronon near Gannon.

Don was brought out in his wheel chair in front of John by Marcus and Scotter. Will and Penny then proceeded down the pathway and stood on either side of John and Don. The soft strums of Springsteen's guitar and the song, If I Should Fall Behind, then replaced the classical music that had been playing as Judy appeared at the end of the path with Maureen and one arm, and Dr. Smith on the other. Don was mesmerized at the sight of her. Her beauty was luminescent as her mother's mantilla fluttered around her face in the breeze.

"_We said we'd walk together baby come what may_

_That come the twilight should we lose our way_

_If as we're walkin a hand should slip free_

_I'll wait for you_

_And should I fall behind_

_Wait for me"_

Scotter gave Don a gentle nudge and helped him stand. Marcus took the wheel chair away while Scotty put Don's sword, which had been adapted to serve as a cane, in his hand. He and Marcus took their seats.

"_We swore we'd travel darlin' side by side_

_We'd help each other stay in stride_

_But each lover's steps fall so differently_

_But I'll wait for you_

_And if I should fall behind_

_Wait for me"_

This time it was Judy's turn to be mesmerized. She froze when Don stood up, her face in shock. He winked at her as Maureen tugged at Judy's arm to continue down the path.

"_Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true_

_But you and I know what this world can do_

_So let's make our steps clear that the other may see_

_And I'll wait for you_

_If I should fall behind_

_Wait for me"_

They reached Don, who shook Dr. Smith's hand and kissed Maureen on the cheek. Then he warmly grasped Judy's hand in his and smoothly turned to face John.

"_Now there's a beautiful river in the valley ahead_

_There 'neath the oak's bough soon we will be wed_

_Should we lose each other in the shadow of the evening trees_

_I'll wait for you_

_And should I fall behind_

_Wait for me_

_Darlin' I'll wait for you_

_Should I fall behind_

_Wait for me"_

He leaned towards her ear and asked, "Did I do good?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, "Yes, it's beautiful."

John welcomed all to the gathering and began…

"We are here to witness the renewal of the bonding of my beautiful and caring daughter, Judy, and my stubborn," he paused to allow Judy's giggle to stop, "but courageous son-in-law, Don. Not only do we honor your commitment to each other, but we also give thanks for the miracle that you can both stand here before God, your family and friends to celebrate your love."

He clasped both hands around theirs and held them up before him. Your entwined hands are a symbol of your union… hands that protect, hands that nurture, hands that love. And with those hands we pray."

He nodded to Will who retrieved his guitar and began to sing.

"_Where are you going?_

_Where are you going?_

_Can you take me with you?_

_For my hand is cold_

_And needs warmth_

_Where are you going?_

_Zandus then joined in_

_Far beyond where the horizon lies_

_Where the horizon lies_

_And the land sinks into mellow blueness_

_Oh, please, take me with you"_

Don leaned towards Judy again. "Godspell?"

"Godspell," she replied.

"_Let me skip the road with you_

_I can dare myself_

_I can dare myself_

_I'll put a pebble in my shoe_

_And watch me walk (watch me walk)_

_I can walk and walk!_

_(I can walk!)"_

Judy leaned towards Don this time and whispered, "Do you mind the 'walking' part?"

He grinned back at her, "Nah, Will checked with me."

"_I shall call the pebble Dare_

_I shall call the pebble Dare_

_We will talk together about walking_

_Dare share be carried_

_And when we both have had enough_

_I will take him from my shoe, singing:_

"_Meet your new road!"_

_Then I'll take your hand_

_Finally glad_

_Finally glad_

_That you are here_

_By my side_

_By my side_

_By my side_

_By my side"_

Will and Zandus returned to their seats.

John asked Don and Judy to face each other.

"Judy… Don… you have come together to exchange what is in your hearts."

Judy's mouth curved into a brilliant smile and her eyes sparkled as she began, "Don, your car may have taken my eye when we first met, but your soul stole my heart, and I have never wanted it back. You have my heart, my soul, and my spirit… forever."

Don squeezed her hand and nervously looked at the ground. He took a deep breath and the words flowed when he gazed into her eyes. "Judy, you are my strength, my courage, and my life. I would do anything for you, even listen to Madonna, because all I want to do is make you happy… forever."

John continued. "And now for the rings."

Judy and Don looked at him in confusion. Judy whispered, "Dad, we don't have rings."

Marcus boldly stated, "Yes you do", as he and Balus each brought a ring to the altar.

Balus whispered to Judy as he placed the ring in front of the center candle, "This ring belonged to my 'vessel', whom I dearly loved."

Marcus barely held back the tears as he stammered, "This… this is mine. I want you to have it."

Don shook his head. "I can't take this from you. It's all you have of her."

Marcus smiled. "Take it… and live the life that I was denied." He placed the ring next to the other.

The strains of Elton John's Love Song filled the air.

"_The words I have to say_

_May well be simple but they're true._

_Until you give your love_

_There's nothing more that we can do."_

John nodded for Maureen, Dr. Smith and Scotter to approach the altar.

"_Love is the opening door._

_Love is what we came here for._

_No one could offer you more._

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Have your eyes really seen?"_

John and Maureen lit the taper on the left, and Dr. Smith and Scotty the taper on the right.

"_You say it's very hard_

_To leave behind the life we knew._

_But there's no other way_

_And now it's really up to you"._

Judy and Don each picked up his and her own taper, and, together, they lit the central candle.

"_Love is the key we must turn._

_Truth is the flame we must burn._

_Freedom the lesson we must learn._

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Have your eyes really seen?"_

John picked up the rings and gave the larger one to Judy, and the smaller one to Don. "Take these rings as a symbol of your love and devotion to each other."

He nodded to Don who stated, "Judy, take this ring as a symbol of my love… and our shared destiny." He slid it onto her finger, and brought her hand to his lips.

Judy pushed the ring onto Don's fourth finger and said, "Don, take this ring as a symbol of my love and our shared… eternity." She brought his palm to her lips. He shivered.

John finished the ceremony. "I now re-pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride… and groom…"

Judy threw her hands around Don's neck and pulled him close. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and kissed her gently, sweetly, lovingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Major and Mrs. Donald West."

Judy's recessional song was a surprise to Don. Instead of hearing Madonna's Cherish, which he would have bet money on, he heard the Gin Blossoms' Soul Deep begin.

"_Well darlin' I don't know much_

_But I know I learned so much_

_My life depends on your touch"_

Marcus brought the wheel chair out for Don again, who sat down gratefully.

"_For my love is a river running soul deep_

_Way down inside me it's soul deep._

_Too big to hide and it can't be denied_

_My love is a river running soul deep."._

Don grabbed Judy around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "The Gin Blossoms from Speed, our first movie together."

"You remembered!"

"Of course, I remembered. That was a great movie."

"_I'd put myself to death for ya_

_Just to show I adore ya_

_Nothin' I wouldn't do for ya_

_Cause my love is a river running soul deep_

_Way down inside me it's soul deep_

_Too big to hide and it can't be denied_

_My love is a river running soul deep."_

They kissed again and Don motored down the pathway and waited for their friends and family to congratulate them.

"_All I ever really want to be_

_Depends on your love for me_

_Baby believe me_

_If you should leave me_

_I'd be nothing but an empty shell_

_And you know darn well I can tell though_

_My love is a river running soul deep"_

* * *

_September 1, 2000_

_The wedding part 2… The ceremony was beautiful, but the party was great fun. When it was time for 'our dance', I couldn't resist having them play __Like a Virgin__. I almost felt guilty, because Don went through so much trouble to stand up again, and he gave me this incredulous look, I know he wanted to say, 'You've got to be kidding!', but he remembered his wedding vow. We all had a good laugh at his face, but I didn't make him suffer for too long. We switched it to __Crazy for You__, which he was more than okay with. We didn't exactly dance, but it was wonderful just standing together and swaying to the music. He buried his head in my neck and I just wanted to cuddle him all night (which I did later). Of course, when the party was over, Ronon couldn't resist one more chorus of __Prove It All Night__. They all sang along, even my parents! I can't imagine being any happier._

**The End**


End file.
